Believe
by Ryucena L Sapphire
Summary: There's 'lie' in 'believe'/AU/Special for HTNH/NaruHina Tragedy Day #4th 2013/RnR?


_There's lie in believe._

_Selalu ada kebohongan di balik kata percaya._

_Aku selalu berharap kau tak melakukan hal yang sama._

**.**

**.**

**For NaruHina Tragedy Day #4**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Sapphire**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading ^^**

**.**

**.**

_Jepret! Jepret!_

Pemuda itu menatap pada layar kamera SLR hitamnya, mengagumi hasil foto yang diambilnya. Senyum tersungging di wajahnya, merasa puas atas hasil jepretannya. Mendapat objek yang menarik, sang pemuda bernama asli Uzumaki Naruto itu lantas menyiapkan kembali kameranya demi mengabadikan objek Galleria Victorio Emanuelle.

Merasa lelah, Naruto memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak. Taman yang berada tak jauh dari Mall di Milan itu menjadi tujuan kakinya. Ia lantas duduk di salah satu kursi cokelat panjang di seberang danau, menyaksikan para manula yang sedang memberi makan angsa-angsa taman.

Sungguh pemandangan yang menyenangkan.

Tangan Naruto lantas bergerak ke dalam saku celananya, mengambil benda mungil hitam yang setia ia bawa ke mana-mana. Jari telunjuk pemuda itu bergerak di layar _touchscreen handphone_-nya, mencari kontak.

Senyum tersungging di bibirnya kala ia menemukan nama kontak yang dicari. Segera saja pemuda asal Jepang yang kuliah di Milan itu menekan tombol hijau, men -_dial _nomor tersebut.

Namun senyumnya langsung lenyap saat sebuah suara lain yang menyahut. Menekan tombol merah, ia lalu memasukkan kembali _handphone _itu ke sakunya. Diambilnya kamera yang sedari tadi berada di sampingnya—kembali siap membidik objek di hadapannya.

"_Nomor yang Anda tuju sedang tidak aktif. Cobalah beberapa saat lagi._"

Dan ia pun mendesah.

.

.

.

Waktu berlalu dengan cepat. Eksistensi matahari kini tergantikan oleh bulan purnama yang bersinar pucat. Kendati demikian, bukan berarti keramaian kota Milan juga lenyap. Kota itu tetap ramai, orang-orang berlalu-lalang, dan membuat suasana agak pengap.

Naruto tak henti-hentinya mengagumi kota Milan. Padahal, sudah hampir empat tahun pemuda itu menempuh pendidikan di salah satu universitas di Milan, namun tetap saja ada secerah rasa kagum saat melihat pemandangan kota yang terkenal akan _fashion_-nya itu.

Tibalah sang pemuda di apartemen sewaannya. Apartemen itu tidaklah mewah, namun nyaman dan hangat. Apartemen itu juga tidak terlalu besar, hanya terdiri dari tiga lantai. Penghuninya pun sedikit, hanya delapan orang, termasuk sepasang suami-istri yang merupakan pemilik apartemen. Tetapi, meskipun penghuni apartemen itu sedikit, tak menjadikan apartemen itu sepi dan sunyi. Justru sebaliknya, penghuni apartemen itu sangat dekat, terbuka satu sama lain layaknya keluarga.

Naruto membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur berukuran _medium size _itu. Manik safirnya menatap ke langit-langit kamar yang dihiasi tokoh _anime _kesukaannya. Pikiran pemuda itu melayang ke pagi tadi, saat ia mencoba menelepon kekasihnya.

Bukan sekali-dua kali Hinata—nama kekasihnya—tidak menjawab teleponnya. Naruto jadi bertanya-tanya, apa kiranya yang mengganggu sang gadis hingga tak menjawab teleponnya.

Suara dering ponsel menyentakkan lamunannya. Ia bangkit—duduk, mengambil benda mungil hitam yang terletak di meja di samping tempat tidurnya. Kembali, sebuah senyuman menghiasi wajahnya kala _handphone_-nya itu menampakkan nama 'Hyuuga Hinata calling'.

"_Moshi-moshi._" Sapa Naruto riang.

"Moshi-moshi," gadisnya yang berada di Jepang menjawab.

"Ada apa Hinata?"

"_Ta-tadi Naruto-_kun _meneleponku ya? Ah, maaf ya, seharian ini aku sibuk, jadi baru bisa meneleponmu sekarang. Mmm ... maaf ya?_"

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, kok!" ujar Naruto riang, menyipitkan matanya dan tersenyum tanpa sepengetahuan gadisnya.

Tentu saja Naruto berbohong. Hatinya kalut setengah mati. Tapi mendengar permintaan maafnya, rasa curiga itu meluruh. Tidak, ia tidak boleh kelihatan cemburu. Mungkin yang Hinata katakan memang benar. Mungkin gadisnya kelelahan. Pemuda itu mafhum, Hinata adalah direktur utama Hyuuga Corporation, menggantikan Ayahnya yang sudah renta. Ditambah lagi ia anak tunggal, beban perusahaan ditanggung di pundaknya seorang.

"Oh, ya Hinata-_chan_," suara Naruto berubah menjadi semangat, "akhir musim gugur ini aku lulus, dan akan kembali ke Jepang. Rencananya sih aku ingin melamarmu ketika kembali."

"_Benarkah? Oh, Terima kasih Tuhan. Aku tak sabar sampai saat itu tiba._"

"Ahaha, doakan ya supaya ayahmu merestui. Duh, aku jadi deg-deg-an kalau bertemu dengannya. Calon mertua nih." ujar Naruto, berusaha melucu padahal garing abis.

"Hai ... hai _Naruto_-kun ..."

"Suaramu terdengar aneh Hinata-_chan_. Ada apa?" tanya Naruto.

"_Tidak ada apa-apa, kok. Suaraku memang sedang serak—ehm—mungkin gara-gara aku terlalu letih saat di kantor ..._" Naruto mengernyitkan alis. Suara Hinata memang lain, terkesan sedih, menyesal, dan bersalah. "_Oh ya, Naruto_-kun_, ini 'kan sudah malam. Kau tidak keberatan 'kan kalau ... kuakhiri telepon kita?_"

Naruto melirik jam dinding. "Oh! Ya ampun! Maafkan aku Hinata-_chan._ Aku jadi tak sadar waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Istirahatlah, Sayang. Jangan lupa mimpikan aku, ya!"

"Oyasuminasai, _Naruto_-kun."

"_Oyasuminasai _Hinata-_chan_. Mimpi indah, ya!"

_Klik!_

Dan sambungan pun terputus.

Sang pemuda mendesah, melempar ponselnya ke kasur dengan agak keras—menghasilkan bunyi 'buk' pelan saat _casing handphone _itu bertabrakan dengan busa, namun sang pemuda tak menaruh sedikit pun perhatian pada benda itu. Ia justru melangkah ke dapur, mengambil minuman kaleng dari kulkas, lalu berjalan ke jendela dan membuka jendela itu hingga angin malam menerpa wajahnya. Memang tidak seluruh pemandangan terlihat dari kamarnya yang berada di lantai tiga, hanya jalan raya dan beberapa mall. Namun, kelereng yang sewarna dengan langit siang hari itu tetap memandang pada jalan raya—menyaksikan mobil silih ganti membunyikan klakson. Jika suasananya lain, mungkin ia akan mengambil kameranya dan memotret pemandangan 'epic' itu.

Hinata ...

Wajah ayu gadis Hyuuga itu terbayang-bayang dalam benaknya; bagaimana ia tersenyum, tertawa, memperlihatkan rona yang kerap menjalar di areal pipinya, tutur katanya yang lemah lembut dan sopan, serta ciuman hangatnya saat pertama kali Naruto menyatakan cinta padanya.

Hinata dan dirinya pertama kali bertemu saat SMA. Waktu itu, Hinata adalah adik kelasnya yang menjalani MOS seperti siswa-siswi lainnya. Hinata kelihatan seperti anak yang patuh, walau ujung-ujungnya hal itu hanya dimanfaatkan oleh senior lain untuk mengerjainya. Hati Naruto terbakar saat melihat Hinata dikerjai habis-habisan. Tubuhnya selalu bersikap impulsif dan siaga demi melindungi sang gadis.

Hari-hari selanjutnya seperti kisah-kisah dalam serial Korea. Dalam sekejap, Naruto menyadari alasan kenapa ia selalu ingin berada di sisi Hinata, merengkuhnya dalam pelukan, tak membiarkan siapapun menyakitinya, dan selalu bersikap layaknya pangeran berkuda dalam dongeng. Cinta yang saling mengasihi—murni, dan tulus dari hati. Bukan cinta yang sering mengumbar kata-kata gombalan, bukan juga cinta –putus-nyambung-move-on-cari-lagi–. Dan bersyukurlah ia, karena Hinata juga memiliki rasa yang sama padanya. _Cinta yang berbalas._

Namun kini, hubungannya dengan Hinata bisa dibilang cukup renggang. Bukan hanya karena masalah aksa, namun juga karena kesibukan masing-masing di dunia nyata. Sebagai pewaris perusahaan ternama, tentu Hinata takkan punya banyak waktu untuk sekadar meneleponnya. Sama sibuknya juga dengan Naruto yang mengejar impiannya menjadi fotografer profesional.

Setitik keraguan menyelinap ke dalam hati Naruto. Mungkinkah Hinata sudah berpaling pada lelaki lain? Mungkinkah Hinata sudah melupakan eksistensinya?

_Tidak, tidak_. Naruto menggeleng kuat. _Apa sih yang kupikirkan?_

Sang pemuda berusaha mengenyahkan perasaan itu. Enam tahun bukanlah jangka waktu yang singkat hubungannya dengan Hinata. Lagipula setelah ia lulus, ia akan langsung melamar Hinata.

Tangan kanan Naruto merayap ke balik kaosnya, menggenggam kalung berbandulkan bintang berwarna safir pemberian Hinata. Matanya terpejam—menyampaikan segenap perasaannya melalui kalung itu. Ketika dirasanya rasa kantuk lebih mendominasi, Naruto pun membuka mata, menutup jendela lalu berbaring di tempat tidurnya—menindih _handphone_-nya tanpa sadar, tenggelam dalam mimpinya bersama kenangannya akan Hinata.

.

.

.

Cuaca mendung. Awan serempak menutup sinar sang surya. Hawa kian tidak bersahabat—dingin mendominasi. Beruntung, orang-orang sudah mengantisipasi dengan menggunakan jaket tebal.

Akhir musim gugur tiba, hari yang ditunggu Naruto. Pesawatnya baru saja mendarat dengan selamat di bandara Jepang. Setelah mengambil kopernya dari bagasi pesawat, Naruto lalu melangkah menuju lobi utama bandara.

Suhu di lobi utama lebih hangat dibanding di lapangan landasan—meskipun memakai pendingin ruangan. Mungkin penyebabnya karena banyak orang, mungkin juga karena lampu ruangan yang terang benderang seperti lampu di hari kemerdekaan. Entahlah, Naruto tidak tahu.

Selesai melakukan pengecekan barang-barang, Naruto lalu mengeluarkan _handphone _dari sakunya. Pemuda berusia 24 tahun itu meletakkan _handphone_-nya di samping telinga, sembari berjalan menuju pintu keluar bandara.

"Moshi-moshi _Naruto-_kun." Suara lembut Hinata menyapa kala tak terdengar lagi nada sambung.

"_Moshi-moshi_." Balas Naruto, tersenyum samar. "Hey, aku sudah berada di bandara. Mmm, kau ada waktu tidak untuk menjemputku?"

"_Oh, tentu saja. Aku bahkan sudah berada di bandara_."

Naruto terlonjak. "Ben—" perkataannya terputus kala melihat seorang gadis dari kejauhan melambai-lambai ke arahnya.

Dimatikannya ponsel hitam itu, sembari kakinya terseret-seret berlari sambil menarik koper. Sang gadis merentangkan tangannya, yang disambut dengan pelukan dari Naruto.

"_Okaeri _Naruto-_kun_. Aku merindukanmu." sambut Hinata. "Mmm ... _Senatus Populusque Romanus_."

Naruto terkekeh pelan mendengar kalimat terakhir Hinata. "_Senatus Populusque Romanus. _Aku juga merindukanmu, Hinata-_chan_." Dikecupnya sekilas bibir sang gadis.

"Maaf sudah membuatmu repot dan menunggu, Hinata-_chan_."

Hinata terkikik. "Ngomong apa sih? Tentu saja aku tidak akan kerepotan demi menunggu kekasih yang sudah empat tahun menempuh pendidikannya di Itali."

"Terima kasih, Sayang," lagi, sebuah kecupan singkat mendarat di bibir sang gadis, "hey, bagaimana kalau kita ke rumahmu? Aku ingin menyampaikan lamaranmu pada Ayah—"

"Naruto-_kun _pasti capek," sela Hinata, "bagaimana kalau kita cari hotel untuk Naruto-_kun _dulu?"

Naruto mengernyitkan alis. Nada suara Hinata terkesan lain—bahkan panik. Namun, ditutupinya kecurigaan itu. "Oh, kau tidak perlu khawatir, Hinata-_chan_. Jauh-jauh hari aku sudah memesan apartemen. Jadi—"

"Oh baguslah," Hinata memotong. "Kalau begitu kita punya banyak waktu untuk jalan-jalan. Bagaimana kalau kita ke tempat _Ice skating_? Sudah lama 'kan kita tidak ke sana?"

Belum sempat Naruto bereaksi, tangan mungil Hinata terlebih dulu menariknya dari bandara.

.

.

.

_Jepret!_

Suasana negara Jepang memang selalu menarik untuk diabadikan. Meski udara cukup dingin, namun tak sedikit pun memudarkan semangat Naruto untuk memotret setiap sudut negara Jepang.

Hari ini, sudah terhitung seminggu semenjak kedatangannya ke Jepang. Naruto kini berhasil mencapai cita-citanya menjadi fotografer, dibuktikan dengan diterimanya ia di salah satu kantor majalah terkemuka di Jepang.

Sebenarnya perasaan Naruto agak sedih. Seminggu terakhir ini ia sering sekali mengunjungi rumah Hinata—beruntunglah Hinata tidak pindah rumah—untuk menemui Hiashi Hyuuga, namun selalu mengalami kegagalan. Hiashi selalu tidak ada di rumah lah, sedang pergi lah, sedang sibuk ngurus ini, ngurus itu ... Argh! Pokoknya setiap Naruto ke mansion Hyuuga, Hiashi selalu tidak ada di rumah. Ia jadi bertanya-tanya, apa sebenarnya kegiatan Hiashi? Bukankah pria itu sudah renta hingga sebaiknya berada di rumah? Atau jangan-jangan Hiashi sengaja menghindarinya ... atau justru Hinatalah yang menghindarkan Ayahnya agar tak bertemu Naruto?

Suara dering ponsel mengentikan hipotesis gilanya. Itu bukan suara panggilan masuk, melainkan suara alarm. Semenjak diangkat menjadi fotografer, jadwal Naruto memang agak sibuk, dan ia takut hal itu membuatnya lupa kalau ia ada janji dengan Hinata. Karena ia pikir membawa agenda itu merepotkan, Naruto lebih memilih menggunakan alarm sebagai pengingatnya.

'_Janji kencan di taman dengan Hinata. Jangan lupa bawa cincin dan kue._'

Tersenyum, Naruto lalu memasukkan kembali kamera ke tasnya dan melangkah pergi kembali ke apartemennya.

.

.

.

Dari kejauhan, Naruto dapat melihat Hinata yang duduk di sebuah bangku cokelat di bawah pohon yang hanya tinggal dahannya. Hinata menggunakan jaket ungu dan celana jins abu-abu—sepertinya Hinata sempat mengganti bajunya dulu—, rambut indigonya dibiarkan tergerai.

Mengendap-ngendap sampai tepat di belakang Hinata, Naruto lalu menutup dari belakang mata sang gadis, yang tentu saja mendapat ronta minta dilepaskan. "Coba tebak ini siapa."

"Naruto-_kun_!" seru Hinata. "Lepas deh! Nakal!"

Naru melepaskan tangannya dari mata Hinata, sementara sang gadis langsung berbalik ke arahnya dengan pandangan jengkel. "Jangan marah dong sayang. Kamu cantik deh!" rayu Naruto sembari memamerkan cengiran lebarnya.

"Huh!" Hinata berbalik, melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

Naruto tersenyum. Ah, Hinata yang sekarang dikenalnya benar-benar berbeda dengan Hinatanya yang dulu, yang penggugup dan pemalu. Hinata yang sekarang terkesan lebih berani dalam bersikap. Naruto lalu duduk di samping Hinata yang masih cemberut. Ia mengeluarkan sekuntum mawar biru dan menyelipkannya ke belakang telinga Hinata. Sang gadis kontan menoleh cepat pada Naruto. Ia meraba telinga kirinya, mengambil mawar yang tersemat.

"Naruto-_kun_ ..." desahnya. Permata lavender yang menggemaskan bagi Naruto itu memandang mawar di tangannya dengan pandangan berbinar, "Dari mana kau mendapatkannya? Kautahu kalau mawar biru langka di Jepang!"

"Kau suka?"

"Sangat!" jawab Hinata spontan. Jemari lentiknya lantas mengelus kelopak mawar tersebut. "Cantik sekali ..." gumamnya.

"Tapi kau masih lebih cantik!" seru Naruto.

Sang gadis berkedip dua kali seperti baru kena tampar dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka. Ketika sadar, rona merah kontan menjalari kedua pipinya, menambah kesan imut pada paras putihnya. Bola matanya kini menatap hamparan salju di bawah kaki mereka. "Gombal!" pekiknya.

Naruto tersenyum. Ia mengambil sebuah kue kecil yang dihiasi lilin dari samping tempat duduknya, meskipun tutup kaca kue itu sedikit tertutp karena salju. Diambilnya korek dari saku, kemudian dinyalakannya lilin itu.

"_Happy anniversary _6 tahun 4 bulan hubungan kita, Hinata." ujar Naruto. Lalu dengan dorongan impuls dari mana, dicondongkan badannya ke pipi Hinata—mengecupnya agak lama.

Airmata meleleh dari manik lavender sang gadis. Melihat itu, ekspresi bahagia yang ditunjukkan Naruto digantikan oleh rasa panik. Api lilin itu ditiup—seketika langsung padam. Naruto kembali membungkus kue itu dengan tutup kaca, dan meletakannya di bawah kaki mereka.

"Hey, kenapa nangis?" tanya Naruto lembut. Jemarinya bergerak ke pipi Hinata, menghapus airmatanya. Sedetik kemudian, sebuah pemikiran terpetik di benaknya, "Aku tahu! Kau bahagia, 'kan? Itu tangisan bahagia, bukan?"

Hinata masih terisak. Ditepisnya tangan Naruto dari wajahnya. Seketika ia pun berpaling, tak sanggup menjawab.

Hampir dua menit Hinata terisak, dan itu membuat Naruto panik. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada gadisnya?

"Maaf—maafkan aku!"

Hinata berdiri menghadapnya, menyambar tasnya secepat kilat. Matanya sembab, hidungnya merah, dan bibirnya mengeluarkan suara serak dan letih khas orang habis menangis. Tak ada lagi airmata di wajahnya yang kemungkinan besar dihapus paksa oleh Hinata.

"Maafkan aku Naruto! Aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf!" raung Hinata lagi, sebelum ia berlari meninggalkan Naruto.

Naruto bengong, memandangi punggung Hinata yang kian lama kian menjauh. Setitik rasa penasaran menghampiri dirinya. Hinata menangis, dan itu jelas bukan tangisan bahagia. Ia juga meminta maaf tanpa alasan yang jelas, lalu pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada gadisnya?

.

.

.

Hubungannya dengan Hinata agak sedikit merenggang, namun masih dalam tahap _baik-baik saja_. Setidaknya, itulah yang terbetik di benak Naruto.

Mereka masih suka kencan seperti biasa, telepon-teleponan dan berbalas _e-mail_, janjian akan ketemu di mana, dan setumpuk kegiatan lain yang normalnya dilakukan saat pacaran.

Namun kencan mereka menjadi canggung, seperi kali pertama Naruto mengajak Hinata nge -_date_. Proses itu diawali tiga hari yang lalu, saat keduanya bertemu di taman dan Hinata yang menangis dan berteriak maaf lalu pergi begitu saja.

Seperti kali ini, ia dan Hinata janjian di kafe di dalam mall. Saat Naruto datang, Hinata sudah menunggunya di tempat duduk di dekat jendela. Diliriknya jam, hanya telat dua menit dari waktu janjian. Naruto menghampiri dan langsung duduk di seberang Hinata.

"Hey," sapa Naruto, "sudah sampai."

Hinata menoleh dari jendela yang bersalju. "Eh, iya," diliriknya jam, "kau telat."

Hening setelah itu. Hinata sibuk memperhatikan salju, sementara dirinya menyibukkan diri dengan ponsel. Dalam hati Naruto merasa konyol, sok menyibukkan diri dengan ponsel padahal kenyataannya ia sedang bermain _game mobile_. Kecanggungan ini juga terasa memuakkan bagi Naruto. Ingin ia bertanya alasan kenapa Hinata menangis tiga hari yang lalu, namun melihat tatapan kosong Hinata ke luar jendela, ia mengurungkan niatnya. Ia takut suasana hati Hinata masih tak menentu. Siapa yang tahu suasana hati Hinata saat ini selain dirinya dan Tuhan? Kemarin Hinata mendadak terisak, siapa tahu sekarang Hinata mendadak menamparnya.

Pelayan datang memberikan menu. Pelayan itu lumayan cantik. Bermata biru, berambut pirang dengan poni yang menutupi sebelah wajah bagian kirinya serta tinggi semampai. Pemikiran jahil terbetik di pikiran Naruto. Menggoda pelayan demi membuat Hinata cemburu sepertinya tak masalah.

"Kau cantik sekali Nona. Aku penasaran kenapa gadis secantik dirimu bekerja menjadi pelayan. Kau seharusnya bekerja di hatiku."

"Maaf?"

"Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" ujar Naruto frontal, cukup untuk membuat perhatian Hinata teralih. Matanya yang tadi kosong kini menampilkan ekspresi syok, horror, dan cemburu. Melihat itu, Naruto menyeringai pelan.

Empat sudut siku-siku muncul di pelipis sang pelayan. Mukanya merah padam, entah malu entah marah. Atau mungkin campuran keduanya. Matanya menusuk Naruto, tangannya memegang buku pesanan dan pensil erat, hampir meremukkan keduanya.

"Sialan kau un! Aku ini laki-laki!"

"H-haah?"

Naruto menganga, namun ekor matanya melirik pada Hinata. Bagus, gadis itu tersenyum samar sekarang, seolah mengatakkan: _rasakan kau! Haha!_

Untuk satu detik mengerikan, Naruto berpikir kalau pelayan cantik yang ternyata lelaki di hadapannya ini akan menonjoknya, atau berteriak _pervert_. Namun nyatanya, pelayan itu menghirup napas napas panjang dan mengeluarkannya—lewat hidung tentu saja—perlahan, mengendalikan amarahnya.

"Ya sudah, un. Tuan dan Nona mau pesan apa?"

"_Sushi_!" jawab Naruto dan Hinata kompak. Keduanya berpandangan selama beberapa detik—merasa aneh satu sama lain.

"Oke," pelayan itu, yang ber-_name-tag_ Deidara mencatat pesanan. "Minumnya?"

"Teh khas Indonesia!" "Cokelat panas!"

Lagi, Naruto dan Hinata menjawab bersamaan. Lagi, keduanya menoleh satu sama lain.

"Oke, oke." Deidara kembali mencatat. Ia mengambil buku menu setelah pensil itu berpindah ke tangan kirinya. "Silahkan tunggu dua puluh menit lagi."

Dan ia berlalu pergi.

Terkutuk dengan apa yang membuat Hinata menangis dan kini membuat keduanya berada dalam situasi keheningan konyol, bahkan hingga masakan disajikan. Keduanya makan dengan sunyi. Hanya suara rendah yang terdengar dari tabrakan sumpit dan piring, yang sama sekali tidak membantu, dan musik klasik _restaurant. Sushi _yang enak tak berdampak untuk membuat perasaan Naruto enak—lebih baik

Naruto resah, tak tahan lagi dengan keheningan. Diam bukanlah hal yang disukai Naruto, karena ia menderita GPPH. Berkali-kali ia mengetuk-ngetuk sepatunya ke lantai, atau tangannya ke atas meja.

Naruto membuka suara, "Mmm, Hinata-_chan _... Soal tiga hari yang lalu, di taman itu kenapa kau ... mendadak menangis?"

Hinata menyesap cokelat panasnya yang masih mengepulkan asap. "Waktu itu _anniv _kita bukan? Dan kau bilang kauingin melamarku ..." mendadak Hinata berhenti, tampak ragu. "Naruto-_kun_, aku minta maaf membohongimu tapi ... Ayahku koma. _Otou-sama _kecelakaan sepuluh hari yang lalu, tepat saat kau baru datang ke Jepang."

"Ah, kenapa kau tidak bilang?" Naruto memprotes. Bibirnya menekuk cemberut. "Lamarannya 'kan jadi ditunda!"

Hinata terkikik. "_Summimasen, _Naruto-_kun_. Aku tak mau mengecewakanmu. Ah! Bagaimana kalau setelah makan siang kita mengunjungi _Otou-sama _di rumah sakit?"

"Tentu!" kata Naruto semangat. "Ayo Hinata-_chan_!"

"Sebentar, sebentar. Cokelat panasku masih tersisa."

.

.

.

Naruto tidak tahu kenapa, namun ia merasa Hinata menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Sebuah rahasia besar. Ia merasa, alasan kenapa Hinata menangis dan berkata kalau ayahnya koma adalah suatu kebohongan. Memang benar, ayah Hinata koma. Namun, saat mengungkapkan alasannya waktu di kafe, suaranya tampak lain. Seperti ... panik, menghindari sesuatu, dan suara tertawanya ... tampak canggung.

Saat ini dirinya berada di Disneyland, sedang liburan. Karena ini hari libur dan Hinata tak bisa diajak kencan karena sedang sibuk, Naruto memutuskan untuk refreshing sejenak, dan Disneyland merupakan tempat pertama yang terlintas di pikirannya.

Sembari memutuskan untuk naik wahana apa lagi, Naruto memutuskan untuk berkeliling mencari _restaurant_. Jam memang sudah menunjukkan pukul dua belas siang, sudah saatnya jam makan.

Setelah berkeliling-keliling, Naruto menemukan sebuah gerai _ramen_, di dekat wahana _roaller coaster_. Naruto hendak menghampirinya ketika sesuatu mengusik perhatiannya.

Sepasang kekasih, sedang berciuman, begitu intens dan menghayati. Jika itu kekasih pada umumnya, tentu hal itu takkan mengusik dirinya. Tapi ... wanita yang sedang berciuman itu ...

_Tidak mungkin_, batin Naruto berbicara, _dia orangnya setia_.

Ingin rasanya Naruto memercayai batinnya, namun nalurinya berkata lain. Rambut indigo itu, poni ratanya ... tak bisa dipungkiri kalau itu memang Hinata, gadisnya.

Kakinya bekerja lebih cepat daripada otaknya. Karena sebelum sempat ia menyadari, kakinya lebih dulu menuju pasangan itu. Dengan suara yang lumayan keras, Naruto memanggil, "Hinata?"

Sukses. Pasangan kekasih itu sukses menghentikan aktivitas mereka. Keduanya menoleh ke arah Naruto berditi, dan sang gadis langsung membelakkan mata karena terkejut. Ia spontan berdiri. "Naruto-_kun_, j-jangan salah paham . Aku ..."

Sang pemuda berdiri, menyambar ucapan Hinata. "Hm? Kau ini siapa?" tanyanya. Ia lalu mengulurkan tangan. "Aku Uchiha Sasuke, tunangan Hinata. Tiga hari lagi kami akan menikah."

Kata-kata itu sukses membuat jantung Naruto hampir copot. Hatinya serasa remuk redam memikirkan kalimat terakhir Sasuke. Lututnya melemas, namun diusahakannya agar ia tetap berdiri. _Tunangan? Tiga hari lagi menikah_?

"Hey!" Sasuke menegur.

"Oh, iya," Naruto berujar dingin, "Aku Uzumaki Naruto ... teman Hinata. Maaf mengganggu kalian. Aku hanya ingin memastikan kalau ia memang Hinata dan ... Selamat untuk calon pasangan baru. Semoga kalian bisa menempuh hidup yang ... bahagia."

Naruto tak perlu menunggu Sasuke untuk membalas ucapannya. Ia berlari, menembus kerumunan orang-orang. Saat itu juga ingin rasanya Naruto pergi. _Ke_ _mana saja_, asal jauh dari Hinata.

"Naruto-_kun_!" Hinata berseru, langsung berlari bahkan sebelum sempat Sasuke mencegahnya.

"Naruto-_kun_!" Hinata kembali berseru, menerobos kerumunan orang-orang. Hingga sampai akhirnya ia berhasil menangkap Naruto, segera digenggamnya lengan kekar itu, menarik sekuat tenaga agar permata safir itu bertemu pandang dengan kelerengnya.

"Naruto-_kun_ kumohon. Dengarkan aku. Aku ..."

"... bisa jelaskan ini?! Hah, seperti sinetron saja. Lalu apakah selanjutnya aku harus berkata: 'Tidak ada yang harus kau jelaskan lagi, Hinata.'?!" ujar Naruto sinis. Dadanya naik turun karena berlari, napasnya agak payah.

"Na-Naruto-_kun_?" Hinata mengamit lengan Naruto, yang langsung ditepis oleh sang pemilik tangan.

"Lepaskan pembohong!" seru Naruto menatap tajam pada Hinata.

"Naruto-_kun_, kumohon dengarkan aku. Ini tak seperti yang kaubayangkan. Aku—"

"Kenapa kau berbohong padaku?" tanya Naruto, suaranya memelan, sekaligus menajam. "Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan padaku kalau kau sudah punya tunangan?! Apa ini alasan kenapa kau selalu bilang belum saatnya aku melamarmu?! Kenapa kau tidak jujur padaku, Hinata?!"

Alih-alih menjawab, Hinata justru memeluk Naruto dari belakang. Isakan kecil terdengar dari mulutnya. "Aku tidak menginginkan ini semua, Naruto. Kumohon, sekali ini saja percayalah padaku."

Naruto sedikit terkejut karena baru pertama kalinya Hinata memanggilnya tanpa _suffix _'-_kun_', namun keterkejutan itu digantikan oleh rasa jijik oleh dua kata terakhir Hinata: _percayalah padaku_. Menggelikan. Hinata sudah mengkihanatinya, dan ia masih sudi mengucapkan kata laknat itu.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Hinata, Naruto menyeringai. "Aku tidak sudi percaya pada seorang pembohong. Terlebih lagi orang itu adalah _mantan _kekasihku sendiri, orang telah mengkhianatiku."

Dengan kasar, Naruto melepaskan pelukan Hinata dari tubuhnya, seraya mendorong tubuh mungil mantan kekasihnya itu, lalu berlari meninggalkan Hinata begitu saja. Ia tak peduli, sekalipun orang-orang akan menatap heran, atau bahkan benci padanya. Ia tak peduli kalau 'aksi sinetron'-nya itu disaksikan banyak orang. Ia tak peduli. Ia hanya ingin pergi dari tempat itu. Secepatnya.

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang menatap pada hasil jepretan foto di kamera SLR miliknya, lalu mendesah, merasa tak puas akan hasil jepretannya. Uzumaki Naruto—pemuda itu—menekan ikon _delete _pada kameranya, menghapus objek yang baru saja diambilnya. Ia kembali menyiapkan kamera untuk memotret objek yang sama.

Lagi, ia mendesah tak puas.

Bukan tanpa alasan mengapa hasil jepretan pemuda itu lumayan buruk. _Nge-blur-_lah, fokus kurang lah, _angle _nggak tepat lah, dan sederet kesalahan lain. Penyebabnya tidak lain adalah kekasih—coret, _mantan_ kekasih—yang diputusinya 48 jam yang lalu. Setitik rasa rindu menyelinap ke relung sanubarinya. Wajar mengingat enam tahun bukanlah waktu yang sebentar untuk merajut kasih.

Sampai detik ini Naruto masih tidak menyangka Hinata, yang ia pikir kekasih sehidup-sematinya tega mengkhianatinya. Berbagai pertanyaan muncul di dalam kepalanya: _Kenapa Hinata berbohong? Kenapa Hinata berselingkuh di belakangnya? Kenapa Hinata lebih memilih tunangannya daripada ... aku?_ Dan sederet lainnya yang membuat hatinya sakit.

Merasa lapar, Naruto kemudian memutuskan untuk mencari kedai _ramen_. Moga-moga ada, karena sudah lama juga ia tak makan _ramen_.

Baru seratus meter berjalan, tak sengaja ia menabrak seseorang. Naruto hanya sempat memegangi kameranya yang lupa digantung di leher, akibatnya seseorang yang ditabraknya mengikuti gaya gravitasi. Tak enak hati rasanya meninggalkan seseorang yang ditabraknya, meskipun tak sengaja. Naruto berlutut, membantu orang—yang ternyata adalah wanita—untuk berdiri.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Nona?"

Melihat Naruto, si anak perempuan itu langsung kaget, seperti baru melihat hantu, meskipun keterkejutannya ditutupi oleh tudung mantel hitam yang dipakainya. Baru saja Naruto hendak bertanya lagi, si anak perempuan segera menginterupsi.

"Kau dia, Uzumaki Naruto," ujar anak itu sembari melepas tudung mantel hitamnya, menampakkan rambut cokelat susu dan permata senada lavender.

Naruto mengerutkan kening. "Apa aku m—"

"Aku Hyuuga Hanabi, adik Hyuuga Hinata, dan ... kita perlu bicara."

.

.

.

Mereka duduk di salah satu kursi taman di atas bukit, belum berbicara, sibuk menyesap _hot chocolate _sebelum minuman itu berubah nama menjadi _warm chocolate_. Ketika akhirnya gelas putih Hanabi sudah kosong dan terletak di kursi, barulah ia bicara, "Jadi, _Onee-san _belum memberitahumu kalau dia punya adik?"

Naruto menggeleng. "Enam tahun lamanya menjalin kasih, tak sedikit pun ia menceritakan tentangmu. Aku juga beberapa kali mampir ke _mansion _Hyuuga tapi tak pernah melihatmu."

"Yah, wajar mengingat selama ini aku tinggal di Asrama 'Anak Nakal'," ujar Hanabi sembari menaruh gelasnya di samping gelas Naruto.

Naruto memandang Hanabi agak ngeri. "Maaf?"

"Tidak, kau tidak salah dengar," jawab Hanabi. "Keluarga Hyuuga yang terhormat, memiliki anggota keluarga yang 'tidak terhormat'."

"Oh."

Hanabi mengangkat bahunya cuek. Pandangan matanya mendadak menjadi serius. "Seperti yang kukatakan tadi, kita perlu bicara. Ini menyangkut _Nee-san_."

Sang pemuda di hadapannya mendadak duduk tegak, tertarik akan cerita Hanabi.

Hanabi berdehem, lalu melanjutkan, "Waktu umurku masih empat belas tahun—sekarang aku sudah dua puluh dua, ngomong-ngomong—_Tou-san_ memilihku untuk menjadi calon penerus perusahaan Hyuuga dan mengabaikan Kakakku dengan alasan Hinata tak pantas karena dia lemah. Jelas aku tidak mau, apalagi alasan yang digunakan _Tou-san_ benar-benar membuatku sakit hati. Aku melakukan segala cara agar aku tak menjadi penerus Hyuuga, membuat onar, membakar kotak pos, dan lain-lain. _Tou-san_ akhirnya tak tahan dengan kelakuanku. Jelas dia malu. Lalu aku dikirim ke 'Sekolah Anak Nakal'. Sekolahnya asrama, guru-gurunya galak semua. Jadi _Tou-san_ bisa menjamin kalau aku akan aman di sana, dan dia mulai melatih _Nee-san _untuk jadi penerus Hyuuga. Untuk sementara, aku lega."

Naruto sepertinya pendengar yang baik, karena dari tadi dia tak menginterupsi sama sekali. Hanabi berhenti untuk menghela napas. "Beberapa bulan setelah itu, _Nee-san_ mengabariku kalau ia sudah punya pacar—dan itu dirimu—di SMA-nya. Aku sih senang-senang saja. Kemudian enam tahun berlalu, aku sudah keluar dari 'Sekolah Anak Nakal', _Nee-san _sudah menjadi pemimpin perusahaan Hyuuga. Tapi, seminggu kemudian _Tou-san_ datang membawa drama baru ..."

Naruto menghubungkan kalimat demi kalimat Hanabi demi mendapat sebuah konklusi. Matanya membelalak saat ia menarik sebuah konklusi, tangannya mengepal. Tapi ia menenangkan diri sembari berucap lirih, "Maksudmu, Hinata ..."

"Ya, _Nee-san _ dijodohkan, dengan Uchiha Sasuke," sambung Hanabi, "tidak, lebih tepatnya 'dijual'. Sejak dulu Hyuuga memang terbiasa 'menjual' anak-anaknya untuk memonopoli kekuasaan. Ibu kami, Hyuuga Tsunade dulunya bermarga Senju Tsunade, calon pewaris Senju Corporation sebelum _Tou-san_ menikahinya."

"Lalu?"

"_Nee-san _tentu saja menolak. Dia tidak mau dijodohkan karena sudah memiliki kekasih. Aku juga membujuk _Tou-san_ agar tak menjodohkan _Nee-san_, tapi _Tou-san_ bersikeras. _Nee-san _menangis dan mengurung diri selama beberapa hari, bahkan sampai keluarga Uchiha datang untuk melamarnya. Setelah dipaksa, _Nee-san _akhirnya mau menemui keluarga Uchiha, tapi _Nee-san _mengatakan hal diluar rencana _Tou-san_, dia menolak mentah-mentah lamaran keluarga Uchiha. Akibatnya kondisi _Tou-san_ langsung _down_ ..."

"Dan Hinata setuju untuk dijodohkan dengan Sasuke." pungkas Naruto. Ia lalu menghela napas. "Kenapa Hinata tak pernah menceritakan ini padaku?"

"_Nee-san _takut kehilanganmu. Dia takut kau mencampakkannya, walau dia tahu pada akhirnya hal itu akan terjadi. Dia hanya ingin mempertahankanmu, orang yang tulus dia cintai. Karena hanya kau _Nee-san _bisa bertahan di tengah siksaan batin ini." jelas Hanabi.

Terungkap sudah alasan kenapa Hinata mengkhianatinya. Rasa sakit akan kecewa itu memang masih ada, namun tak sepedih sebelumnya. Perasaan lain justru menghantamnya: bersalah. Naruto merasa bersalah sekaligus bodoh karena tak menyilakan Hinata mengutarakan alasannya.

"Lalu ... di mana Hinata sekarang?" tanya Naruto.

"Itulah yang ingin kutanyakan padamu."

Naruto mengerutkan kening pertanda bingung, "Apa maksudmu?"

"_Nee-san _kabur dari rumah, tiga puluh jam yang lalu," jawaban Hanabi sukses membuat Naruto syok. "Dia tidak mau menikah dengan Sasuke, itu dugaanku. Keluarga Hyuuga dan Uchiha kelabakan. Seharian penuh mereka mencari _Nee-san_, tapi tak ketemu. Mereka ingat saat _Nee-san _menolak lamaran keluarga Uchiha, _Nee-san _sempat menyebut nama 'kekasih'. Karena _Tou-san_ sedang koma, mereka memaksaku memberitahu identitasmu, karena semua barang tentangmu turut serta dibawa _Nee-san_. Tapi aku menolak memberitahu, dan kabur dari rumah."

Naruto terdiam, menunggu kelanjutan kata-kata Hanabi namun tak kunjung jua. Ia lalu mendesah dan berujar, "Dengar, aku tak tahu di mana Hinata sekarang, tapi aku berjanji akan mencarinya."

"Aku melakukan apapun untuk membuat _Nee-san _bahagia," ujar Hanabi pilu. Mata lavender itu menatap harap pada Naruto. "Jika _Nee-san _memang hanya bisa bahagia bersamamu, bawalah dia pergi. Bawa dia sejauh mungkin dari Jepang. Akan kuusahakan kepergian kalian tak diketahui keluarga Uchiha."

Naruto berdiri, mengangguk mantap pada Hanabi. "Pasti. Terima kasih, Hanabi-_chan_."

Hanabi tersenyum tipis. "Sama-sama, Kakak Ipar."

.

.

.

Naruto langsung menghempaskan diri di sofa begitu tiba di apartemennya. Ia mendesah lelah, mengingat perkataan Hanabi dan momentumnya bersama Hinata. Dalam hati ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri, keluarga Uchiha, dan siapapun yang membuat Hinata tertekan dan menderita.

Ia beringsut bangun, hendak mengambil minuman. Namun diurungkan niatnya saat melihat amplop kecil di atas meja tamu. Naruto mengernyit alis pertanda bingung. Sejak kapan ada amplop di sana? Kok bisa ia tak menyadarinya?

Tangan Naruto terjulur mengambil amplop itu. Warnanya ungu muda, dengan disain bunga lila di salah satu sisi. Ketika Naruto mengeluarkan kertasnya, wangi bunga lavender yang menenangkan hati langsung menyambut indra penciumannya.

Tulisannya sangat rapi, juga familier. Naruto mengenalinya, itu tulisan Hinata.

_Dear, Naruto-_kun.

_Maaf aku sudah membohongimu. Tapi percayalah, aku melakukan semua ini karena aku takut kehilanganmu. Aku terlalu mencintaimu, Naruto-_kun.

_Sekarang kau sudah tahu kebohonganku. Apa kau membenciku Naruto_-kun_? Tidak apa, jika aku ada di posisimu aku juga pasti aku juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan hal yang kaulakukan._

_Eh, bukankah sekarang seharusnya kau melamarku? Aku minta maaf soal itu juga, Naruto-_kun_ ..._

_Aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus kukatakan selain maaf ... Semoga, jalan yang kupilih ini bisa untuk menghapus semua kesalahanku padamu. Lupakan aku, Naruto-_kun_. Kuharap kautahu aku selalu mencintaimu. Selamat tinggal._

_-Hinata-_

Setitik kristal bening turun dari pelupuk matanya. Sungguhpun, Naruto tidak pernah menangis. Tidak saat orangtuanya meninggal, tidak menangis bahagia saat Hinata menerima pernyataan cintanya. Tidak pernah.

Diremasnya erat surat itu. Dibaca ulang tulisan dari Hinata—yang kemungkinan besar—terakhir kalinya. Namun, manik safir itu melebar saat membaca ulang huruf kapital dari setiap paragraf.

_DM SEA_.

Demeter Mite _SEA_—pantai Demeter Mite.

Tunggu dulu! Hinata kabur dari rumah, mengiriminya surat permintaan maaf, melupakannya dan berharap semoga jalan yang dipilihnya bisa menghapus semua pengkhianatannya pada Naruto. Itu artinya ...

Sedetik kemudian, Naruto langsung berlari menembus dinginnya salju.

.

.

.

"HINATA! HINATA!"

Entah sudah berapa kali Naruto meneriakan nama itu, yang dijawab dengan lirihan angin musim dingin. Dirinya kini berada di pantai Demeter Might, yang berletak kira-kira sepuluh menit dari apartemennya jika berlari secepat kilat. Pantai sepi, ditutup karena cuaca. Namun Naruto tak peduli. Ia hanya ingin menemukan Hinata.

"HINATA!"

Naruto berlari semakin dekat ke laut. Di sana, ia menemukan jejak-jejak kaki yang pastinya jejak kaki Hinata. Tanpa pikir panjang, Naruto mengikuti jejak kaki itu yang terarah ke sebuah jembatan seperti yang ada di dermaga. Sepasang alas kaki terletak di sana, tanpa pemilik.

Naruto mengambil napas dalam-dalam, kemudian menceburkan diri ke lautan.

Airnya sedingin es Alaska. Dua detik Naruto menceburkan diri, tubuhnya langsung menggigil. Belum lagi, paru-parunya yang mulai merasa sesak karena menahan napas di bawah air. Tangannya meraba-raba lautan, menemukan tubuh lain yang juga tenggelam sepertinya. Hyuuga Hinata.

Hinata berbalik menatap Naruto dan meronta. Tanpa Naruto ketahui, sang gadis menangis, meronta semakin kuat. Hinata tak berbicara, namun Naruto memahami pesannya: _lepaskan aku! Pergi kau! Jangan tolol berada di sini._

Naruto tak menghiraukan berontakan Hinata yang semakin mengendur. Direngkuhnya tubuh mungil Hinata. Paru-parunya makin sesak, dan Naruto langsung mengeluarkan geleumbung-gelembung udara untuk meringankan paru-parunya, meskipun Naruto tak bisa mengambil napas. Entah menadapat kekuatan telepati dari mana, Naruto membalas pesan Hinata: _Tak akan! Aku bodoh melepasmu, dan sekarang aku tak akan melepasmu lagi. Jika memang hanya akhirat yang merestui, aku rela pergi ke sana hanya untuk bersamamu. Biarkan aku ikut denganmu Hinata-_chan.

Sang gadis menurut, ia tak lagi meronta-ronta. Paru-paru Naruto semakin sesak, jantungnya berdegup dua kali lipat. Kesadarannya kian lama kian turun. Matanya terasa berat. Dan entah bagaimana caranya, kalimat 'Mustahil tidur di bawah air' telah Naruto lakukan.

.

.

.

"HINATA-_CHAN_!"

Uchiha Mikoto berteriak hiteris sembari terus mengguncang tubuh mungil seorang gadis berambut indigo. Sementara, seorang pria renta yang duduk di kursi roda terus-terusan menangis dalam diam. Empat orang lainnya—yang terdiri dari tiga orang lelaki dan satu orang gadis—hanya bisa terdiam di posisi masing-masing.

Akhirnya, seorang pria berambut hitam panjang bernama Uchiha Itachi maju, disusul oleh gadis berambut cokelat panjang bernama Hyuuga Hanabi.

"Sudahlah, _Okaa-san_, biarkan Hinata-san pergi. Ikhlaskan dia."

Mikoto menggeleng, masih hiteris. Dua orang pria lainnya, yang bernama Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Sasuke ikut maju menenangkan sang Nyonya Uchiha. Sementara Hanabi memandang kedua jenazah di hadapannya dengan tatapan sendu. Perlahan ia berlutut, mengambil kedua tangan jenazah berbeda gender itu dan menyatukannya, membuat seolah bergandengan tangan.

"Cinta sejati, cinta yang berbalas," gumamnya lirih.

"Hanabi, kaubilang apa?" tanya Sasuke yang berada paling dekat dengannya.

"Cinta sejati, cinta yang berbalas," ulang Hanabi, memandang penuh arti pada Sasuke. "Lelaki di samping _Nee-san _ini ... dia kekasihnya."

Dan detik itu juga wajah _stoic _Sasuke langsung berubah menjadi syok.

.

.

.

Semua orang berpakaian hitam-hitam sembari membawa setangkai bunga di tangan masing-masing. Langit agak gelap—bukan karena mau hujan. Sinar mentari terasa hangat, berbanding terbalik dengan suasana hati orang-orang yang datang ke pemakaman itu.

Hampir satu jam waktu yang dituangakan untuk acara pemakaman, hingga akhirnya orang-orang kembali pulang sembari sesenggukkan, terluka ditinggal orang yang dicintainya. Seorang gadis masih bertahan di sana. Ia menggunakan baju hitam selutut seperti kaum hawa lainnya, sementara rambut cokelat susunya dikuncir kuda. Dua tangkai bunga lily putih berada di tangannya.

Ia lantas maju, meletakkan kedua bunga itu dan berdoa. Ia berlutut, di samping nisan salib bertuliskan nama 'Hyuuga Hinata'—nama kakaknya.

Mendesah, ia lalu mulai bersuara, "Seandainya aku tahu ini adalah jalan yang diambil _Nee-san_, aku mungkin akan mencegahmu. Tapi apa mau dikata, nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Mungkin setelah ini Ayah akan menjodohkanku dengan Sasuke, meskipun aku ragu keluarga Uchiha akan menerimaku setelah mereka kehilanganmu; sosok menantu idaman mereka. Tapi jika kau bahagia, aku juga bahagia—" manik lavender Hanabi lalu beralih pada nisan bertuliskan 'Uzumaki Naruto'. Hanya ada satu bunga di sana, bunga pemberian Hanabi. "Naruto_-nii_, aku takkan menyalahkanmu atas semua ini. Aku hanya ingin bilang ... titip Kakakku. Jangan sampai dia terluka lagi."

Hanabi lalu berdiri, menatap pilu untuk terakhir kalinya lalu meninggalkan pemakaman itu. Tanpa diketahui olehnya, di balik batu nisan itu muncul dua siluet bayangan—penampakkan kalau kau mau menyebutnya. Pria dan wanita, keduanya berpegangan tangan, saling tersenyum satu sama lain hingga sebuah cahaya biru muncul dari angkasa dan menarik keduanya ke dalam kehampaan.

**.**

**.**

**Owari**

**.**

**.**

**Senatus Populusque Romanus (SPQR): **Senat dan Rakyat Romawi. Slogan resmi Romawi sejak kekaisaran. Karena Naruto tinggal di Itali, slogan itu saya pakai waktu Hina-chan ketemu Naruto di bandara. (you can fully understand if you read The Heroes of Olympus book #2: The Son of Neptune)

**Sapphire: **Hell yeah! Hadeh, maaf kalau mengecewakan buat penggemar NaruHina. Mana ini buat event lagi. Aduh, jadi ngerasa gagal T_T maaf juga tentang semua setting di Jepang. Maaf kalau kalian jadi berpikir 'emang suasana di Jepang kayak gini?'. Dan endingnya ... Ah, sudahlah.

Anyway, kritik dan saran sangat diterima. Sila mina curcol tentang kekurangan fic ini via review.

HAPPY NHTD/HTNH DAY! ^^

**Senatus Populusque Romanus!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_There's lie in believe._

_Selalu ada kebohongan di balik kata percaya._

_Aku selalu berharap kau tak melakukan hal yang sama._

**.**

**.**

_Namun ternyata, aku salah._

_Karena ketika hatiku memercayaimu, kau menghancurkan kepercayaanku dengan sebuah kebohongan yang manis._


End file.
